


A sign that led to you

by ChaseSpero



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being late for the one job interview she had, had in ages was never part of Vera's plan and neither was bumping into a mysterious woman. A woman who would change her life for good. </p><p>AU, Joan/Vera. Slow burn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on!” Vera said glancing down at her watch, it was just passing half 12 and she was going to be late for the first job interview she had, had in a while. Being late was not going to make the best impression, Vera weaved in and out of the people passing her, she eventually stopped just to catch her breath and that’s when she felt a few spots of rain.

“Oh no, no, no.” Vera said looking up at the sky, she felt a drop of rain fall on her face and she wiped it away and that’s when out of nowhere it started to pour down with rain. Looking for some shelter Vera practically ran around the corner colliding into another person with force, she felt like she was going to fall to the ground but a hand strongly gripped onto her wrist and stopped her, steadying her balance. Vera looked up and came face to face with the woman she had bumped into.

“I’m so sorry, I was just trying to find some shelter from the rain.”

The woman held her hand up to stop Vera whilst she fiddled with her umbrella.

“It’s quite alright my dear, no damage done. Now are you okay?”

“No…I mean yes, yes I’m okay.” Vera gazed at the woman, streaks of grey going through the woman’s brunette hair. The soft lines adorning the woman’s face, Vera suddenly felt like she had to do something to apologise for bumping into her.

“Would you like to have some coffee with me? I’ll pay, my way of apologising.”

The woman looked at Vera and was going to decline at first but the look in Vera’s eyes, it was a sad look, it made the woman want to say yes and Vera looked around and sighed.

“I know a place just over the road from here, follow me.” The woman said, opening her umbrella shielding both herself and Vera from the rain.

They got to the coffee shop in a matter of minutes and the woman opened the door, letting Vera enter first. The woman followed and pointed at a table, asking Vera to sit there whilst she got the coffee’s. Vera went and sat down, looking around the small but nice café. The smell of coffee surrounded the air and Vera looked to the wall, where there were a few pictures hung up, they looked hand painted and beautifully done. The quiet chatter of people sat on nearby tables caught Vera’s attention and she casually looked over as they were laughing at something and looking happy, Vera sighed how she wished to feel like that again.

“Here you go dear.”

Vera watched the woman place the coffees on the table and push the cup towards Vera,

“Thank you.” Vera said and the woman nodded.

“I can’t help but assume you were on your way to something important.” The woman said looking at what Vera was wearing and Vera chuckled sadly.

“Yes, I was meant to go to a job interview. Only I was late and then it started raining, obviously someone didn’t want me to make it there. The first job interview I’ve had in a long time and this happens, I’m a disaster, I mean just look at me!” Vera said, her voice tinged with emotion.

“And now I’m rambling to you and oh! I don’t even know your name, I’m sorry.” Vera said staring at the cup of coffee.

“My name is Joan.” The woman said quietly and Vera looked up.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Joan, I’m Vera.”

Vera stretched her hand out to shake Joan’s hand and Joan smiled.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

Vera felt her face growing hot as Joan continued to stare at her, those dark eyes boring into her, she felt exposed…naked.

“So you were meant to go to a job interview?” Joan asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Oh! Yes…well not anymore.” Vera sighed sadly.

“Lucky for you, I’m the owner of a bookshop not far from here and I’m actually in need of some help, how about I give you a trial?” Joan glanced at the younger women sitting opposite her. Truth be told, she didn’t need any help, well she wasn’t desperate for any but there was something about this woman that made Joan want to help her. She watched Vera’s eyes light up with the offer that she had just made.

 “Are you serious? I mean I’m a hard worker, a fast learner and I won’t trouble you at all.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t serious.” Joan said smoothly and Vera smiled.

“I can’t thank you enough!” Vera said.

“No need to thank me dear, shall we finish these coffees’ and I’ll take you over to the shop so you can get better acquainted with it?” Joan asked and Vera nodded.

They both finished their drinks and as Vera went to pay, Joan put her hand on top of Vera’s to stop her,

“I’ve got this dear.”

“Oh, are you sure? It was my way of apologising for bumping into you.” Vera leaned to one side.

“You’ve already done so much!” Vera added.

“Nonsense! And besides, this is only a trial. You might not make it to full time.” Joan winked at Vera who blushed and Joan chuckled walking towards the door. Joan stopped at the door and turned around staring at Vera,

“Well, are you coming?”

Vera hurried over to Joan as they left the coffee shop, neither of the women spoke to one another as they made their way to Joan’s book shop. Vera didn’t know where it was, to be honest this part of town she hadn’t been around that much. They crossed the road and carried on walking for a few more minutes until Joan stopped and Vera looked up at the sign, it was called _‘Ferguson’s’._ It was short, simple but Vera liked it.

“My last name.” Joan said and Vera looked up at the older woman.

“Hm?” Vera said.

“Ferguson, it’s my last name.”

“Oh, well….it suits you.” Vera could have died on the spot; it suits you? This was one of those moments when Vera wanted the ground to swallow her up. She couldn’t have said, it’s nice or something less awkward than it suits you. Nevertheless, Joan just smiled and opened the front door, turning the closed sign so it said open and she stepped inside, Vera following her.

When Vera entered the shop, she looked around at the stands holding hundreds of books, they were all in specific genres, alphabetically listed. It was a clean and neat looking shop and Vera spotted out of the corner of her eye, an area for children. She walked over and saw small beanbags, a children’s mat and small play area and a shelf full of children’s book. Vera smiled and turned around, walking to the other stands. A book caught Vera’s eye and she picked it up, inspecting the cover and she was about to read the back but a hand on her shoulder made her jump and the book fell to the ground.

“I’m sorry!” Vera said, panic rising in her voice as she picked the book up.

“Vera, you need to stop apologising so much. I didn’t realise I would scare you, it was my fault.” Joan said softly and Vera nodded.

“Well, this is it.” Joan said looking at the shop.

“I think it’s beautiful.” Vera said quietly and Joan looked at Vera.

“I like to think so; think you can manage it then?” Joan asked.

“Manage what?” Vera asked slightly confused.

“Working here!” Joan said laughing.

“Of course! Honestly I can’t wait.”

“Come with me to the counter and we’ll discuss your hours.”

Vera followed Joan over to the counter and Joan asked questions about whether Vera could use a till, could she do stock takes and what hours she was able to do and in Vera’s case, any and all. Joan looked at the information she had written down and nodded her head, she was impressed now she wanted to see Vera actually working.

“I think that’s all then, I’ll see you at 8am tomorrow then?”

“I’ll be here!” Vera said, excitement in her voice.

“And thank you again, I really appreciate it.”

“No bother, now go on shoo! I don’t want to see you again, till tomorrow morning!” Joan said smirking and Vera grinned back at her as she left the shop.

Joan glanced at the piece of paper and her finger touched the part where she had written Vera’s name down. Vera Bennett. Joan smiled, it was certainly going to be interesting having this woman working here, Joan tidied the paper and put it neatly on her desk and went to find the book that had interested Vera so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos and read the beginning of this story. 
> 
> As always, it's very much appreciated and I hope you like the new chapter!

Vera woke up at 7am, she lay in bed thinking about all that had happened yesterday. It was crazy how it turned out, being late for the job and bumping into a woman who had actually ended up offering her a job. It was a lifeline and stepping foot into Joan’s bookstore, Vera automatically knew she would love working there. Eventually getting out of bed, making sure she had left herself enough time to get to the store, Vera got ready. Vera checked herself in the mirror, tucking her hair behind her ears and straightening out her blouse, she took one last look at herself and left the house.

It didn’t take too much time to get to the store, Vera was passing the coffee shop they were at yesterday and she glanced down at her watch, there was enough time to grab two coffees’ for them and she went inside, hoping that she got the correct order for Joan. After receiving the drinks, Vera made her way to the store, carefully holding the two paper cups in her hands. She couldn’t help but think about Joan on the way, Vera was never one to be so open to a stranger as she was yesterday but there was just something about Joan that made her want to tell her everything, it was complete comfort and they really didn’t know one another! Still Vera smiled knowing that she would be working with Joan from now on, she wanted to get to know her.

Vera got to the store on time and she closed her eyes and sighed, when she opened them she saw Joan standing at the door, slightly tilting her head,

“You okay?” Joan asked smoothly.

“Yes, I…sorry, I bought you a drink.” Vera said handing the cup to Joan who took it.

“Trying to sweeten me up I see?” Joan said smirking.

“Oh, I would never do that!” Vera replied, walking into the store and following Joan to the counter.

“I’m just kidding.” Joan said placing the cup down on the side.

“I’m afraid I have to go out soon; I have some errands to run. I hope that won’t be a problem for you? I’ve showed you where everything is and if you’re in need of a drink, the kitchen is just through there.” Joan pointed to the door a little bit behind Vera.

“You live here as well then?” Vera asked.

“Yes, I do.”

Silence surrounded the women and Joan picked up her glasses from the side,

“I’ll leave you to it then, I’ll just be in the back but as I’ve said, I’ll be going out shortly but it won’t be all day. I’ll be back to find out how you’ve done.” Joan smiled, picking up her cup and Vera couldn’t help but smile back.

“Just you wait, you’ll be wishing you hired me sooner!” Vera joked and Joan chuckled whilst walking to the kitchen door.

“Strong words there Miss Bennett, I look forward to seeing you later on.”

Vera stood at the counter, she looked around the shop and spotted a few books were scattered around, some were pulled out and the children’s area was slightly messy. She walked over to the children’s area first and started tidying it up, she bent down picking up some toys and she caught sight of a sign attached to the wall. _‘Storytime with Ms Ferguson’_ If there was another thing that could make Vera like this woman even more this was it and it was definitely something Vera was interesting in seeing. Joan appeared strong, she was much taller than Vera and there was this stern look in her eyes but Vera already knew just how warm and friendly Joan could be and she just had a feeling that whatever Joan did for this story time, it was bound to be just adorable. After finishing the children’s section, Vera went on to tidy up the rest of the books, she went past all of the shelves, past all of the genres and saw a few books she recognised and even some she had on her own shelf at home. The bell rung indicating a customer and Vera cleared her throat, excitement bubbling at her first customer, she made her way over to the counter and spotted an elderly woman with a child next to her, holding her hand. They walked over to the children’s section and the child started rummaging through the books, Vera watched on with a smile.

The woman and child walked over to the counter and the woman put two books on the side, Vera took them ready to total the cost up.

“I haven’t seen you before.” The woman said.

“I’m new here, just started today actually.” Vera said putting the books in a bag.

“Ah, that’s interesting. I’ve never know Ms Ferguson to have someone else work with her, you must be quite special.” The woman smiled and it made Vera blush.

“Joanie!” The child shouted happily.

“Yes, David, although I’m afraid she’s not here at the moment but maybe if you ask…”

“My name is Vera.”

“Well if you ask Vera, she might be able to give you a lollipop.”

The young boy leaned to one side and stared at Vera, he seemed unsure at first but then he spoke,

“Miss Vera, um can I please have a lollipop?” The young boy gave Vera his best smile and Vera couldn’t help but grin, she looked on the counter then under the counter and spotted a glass jar full of lollipops and she took one out and handed one over.

“There you go; I hope you enjoy it!” Vera said and the boy squealed in delight as he held the lollipop, whilst he started to open it, the woman turned to Vera.

“Thank you, normally Ms Ferguson gives him a lollipop when we come in and of course when I bring him for story time.” Vera totalled up the amount for the books and the woman opened her purse, getting the money out and handing it over.

“I’m Marie by the way and this is my grandson, David.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you and I do hope I see you again.” Vera said honestly.

“Oh, no doubt you will and please give our best to Ms Ferguson, tell her David said hello.” Marie said picking up the bag with the books in, she turned to David and held his hand.

“Bye, Miss Vera!” David said loudly.

“Goodbye David.” Vera called back grinning.

There seemed to be a quiet period after Marie and the little boy David come in and Vera took this as a chance to go into the kitchen and make a drink, she opened the door and walked in. The kitchen was much larger than expected and it was immaculate, Vera suddenly felt worried about making a drink, afraid she would make a mess but she pushed that worry to one side and carefully made a drink. She took the mug with her back to the counter and that’s when she remembered about the book that caught her interest yesterday. She made her way over to the shelf, where she found it and luckily enough it was still there. Slowly Vera took the book out and held it in her hand, she looked at the front cover _‘The Price of Salt by Patricia Highsmith’_ and she turned the book around reading the back of it. Vera held the book in her hand, this wasn’t something she normally read plus it was lesbian fiction, Vera looked up trying to find the label for the genre section and she saw the label indicating this was the lesbian fiction/ nonfiction section, her eyes widened thinking back to yesterday and dropping the book when Joan walked over to her.

Still clutching the book, Vera didn’t hear the bell ring as a customer walked in and she still didn’t hear them when they approached her.

“Ah, you’ve got a classic right there.”

Vera jumped and held her hand to her chest,

“I’m sorry, you scared me a little then.”

“No worries, hey I’m Franky.” Vera glanced at the woman opposite her, she was grinning.

“So, you like the classics then?” Franky asked looking down at the book in Vera’s hand.

“Um, no I work here, I was just doing some tidying up.” Vera said reluctantly putting the book back in its place.

“You work here? Now that is interesting, where’s old Fergie at?” Franky asked, leaning on the shelf.

“She’s right here.” A voice was heard from the entrance and both women turned to see Joan standing there raising her eyebrow.

“Always a pleasure to see my favourite person.” Franky said making her way over to Joan.

“How come you never told me you were hiring?” Franky said playfully nudging Joan.

“I didn’t know it myself until yesterday.” Joan said keeping her eyes on Vera who was now over at the counter.

“I don’t know about you but she’s a cutie, a definite keeper.” Franky winked and Joan shook her head.

“I do hope Miss Doyle here hasn’t been too much of a trouble for you, I know how this one works.” Joan exclaimed as she went over to Vera.

“She’s been no trouble.” Vera said smiling. “Everything okay?” She asked and Joan nodded.

“How’s it been then?”

“Good! I met Marie earlier on with little David and I heard you were quite the story teller.” Vera said teasingly.

“Ah young David, he’s a wonderful boy, always keen to help out on Fridays, that’s when I run the weekly children’s event.”

Vera kept the information stored away in her mind for future reference, before she could reply Franky came striding over to the counter, a few books in hr hand, she three down and held one in her hand.

“I’m just going to make a drink dear, would you like one?” Joan asked and Vera said yes.

When Joan was out of the way, Franky put the book in her hand on the counter, it was the book Vera had picked up, _‘The Price of Salt’._ Vera became flustered and she tried to hide the blush rising on her cheeks,

“Read it, you won’t be disappointed.” Franky took some money out of her pocket and put it on the counter,

“Keep the change, I’ll catch ya later!” Franky said, winking at Vera then picking the books up and walking out of the store.

Picking the book up again, Vera put it in a bag and under the counter out of the way, she hoped that towards the end of her shift she could take the book home and return it when she had read it without any questions.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing the end of Vera’s shift and she was deep in thought about the book under the counter, she had only managed to read a bit of what was written on the back of the book though she felt like she had a good idea what the book was about. This was something that excited Vera but scared her at the same time, she had never even thought about lesbian relationships, let alone read anything about it. Vera thought back to her previous boyfriend, Fletch and she couldn’t help but shake her head, there had been something missing from that relationship, not that they lasted a long time anyway and then of course there was her mother. That was another problem, she had always sheltered Vera, interfered in her life and told her that a relationship should be between a man and a woman and only that.

Joan took a quick walk to the shop door and switched the open sign to closed, she knew Vera had done well today not that she thought the younger woman couldn’t handle it, she felt proud of her and it was certainly refreshing to have another person in the shop, someone to talk to. Turning around, Joan stood still as she watched Vera leaning on the counter, there was a distant sad look in the younger women’s eyes and it looked like any minute now she was going to start crying.

“Vera?” Joan said making her way over, she stopped at the counter and Vera hadn’t replied to her so Joan reached out and placed her hand on Vera’s shoulder. Vera felt the warm hand touch her should and turned her head so she was facing Joan, she smiled and Joan took her hand away.

“Are you okay?” Joan asked, fiddling with her hands.

“Yes, sorry I was miles away then wasn’t I?” Vera laughed softly. “I was just thinking about some things.”

Joan nodded, she knew what it was like when you could get stuck in your thoughts and she didn’t want to push Vera into telling her what she was thinking about, I mean she didn’t even know the woman that well anyway.

“Well your shifts officially over!” Joan said glancing at her watch.

“How did I do?” Vera asked grinning.

“Oh well, you know I have to say…”

“Joan!” Vera whined and Joan chuckled.

“Yes, dear you were marvellous today, as I knew you would be. You have a job here for as long as you want.” Joan said honestly and Vera smiled, tears building up in her eyes.

“Thank you Joan, I truly appreciate this.” Vera said staring into Joan’s eyes, Joan felt hot under Vera’s gaze and she needed to walk away for a moment.

“I’m going to make a tea in the back, would you like one? You don’t have to, of course you’re shifts over. You can go home.” Joan said already on her way to the kitchen. Vera looked from the back door to the front door, she could either go home and be on her own for the rest of the night or spend some time with Joan. Vera made her way to the back door, after all she was going to be working here from now on she wanted to build a relationship with Joan and she wanted to know more about her.

When Vera stood in the kitchen, she saw Joan busying herself with the mugs and getting a cup of sugar, she raised her eyebrow, was she really that predictable? Did Joan know that she would come here instead of going home? Without asking though, Vera sat down.

“Franky is an interesting person.” Vera said breaking the silence and Joan smirked.

“Yes she is, I apologise if she was too full on earlier, that girl can be too much sometimes but she has a heart of gold.” Joan said fondly and Vera was intrigued.

“Is she family?” Vera asked and Joan shook her head.

“I saw her in the street a few years ago, she looked worse for wear believe me and I invited her back here, she needed someone to look after her and well…there I was, I wasn’t going to ignore the poor girl and now look at her, she’s a pain in my backside but I never regret what I did and I think of her as my own child.”

Vera couldn’t stop smiling, what was this woman an angel? Joan stirred the teas and then placed the spoon down on the side and passed Vera a drink.

“What are you smiling at?” Joan asked.

“Just wondering if you’re actually human.”

Joan laughed loudly,

“Of course I am silly!”

“It’s just, I’ve never met anybody as kind as you. I…well I like it.”

Joan cleared her throat, heat rising on her cheeks.

“Well thank you, though you might be saying something entirely different if you ever see the wrath of Ferguson.”

Vera giggled,

“The wrath of Ferguson?”

Joan’s eyes twinkled.

Time went by and it was time for Vera to go home, it was getting late and if she didn’t leave now, she’d end up staying here! When Joan was tidying the kitchen up, Vera stood up and stretched.

“I suppose I’ll have to go, have to get a good night’s sleep early for my shift tomorrow.” Vera said and Joan wiped her hand on the towel next to her then turned to Vera.

“Of course, I enjoyed this.” Joan said indicating the time they had spent sitting in the kitchen together and talking.

“Me too.”

“Right, so I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Joan asked and Vera nodded.

It all of a sudden became awkward, it was as if something was hanging in the air, unspoken words, tension and neither woman knew what to do. Instead Vera just walked to the door and raised her hand, waving at Joan.

“I’ll go out the front door, is that okay?” Vera asked.

“That’s fine my dear, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Vera left the kitchen and walked straight to the counter, she bent down and picked the bag up with the book inside and she held it close to her. She looked around and smiled, for once she was going to be going home, going to sleep and waking up with a smile on her face, excited for how her day was going to plan out.

Vera opened her front door and was immediately greeted by her cat, it started weaving in and out of legs and meowing. Vera bent down and stroked him,

“Hey kitkat, you missed me hm?”

The cat meowed and Vera smiled, she closed the door and locked it and made her way into her kitchen where she put some food out for her cat. Time seemed to have so fast when she was talking to Joan and she felt so tired, she wanted to go straight to bed. So she got the book and made her way upstairs, she walked into her bedroom and fell onto her bed, sighing, the book falling next to her. She kicked off her shoes and reached over to her drawer pulling some pyjamas out and she went to her bathroom, getting herself ready for bed. Eventually lying down in bed, with the bedside lamp on, Vera picked the book up and opened it, already she could smell the scent of Joan’s bookstore and she smiled, her fingers traced the first page. She started to read the first page, turning on her side to get more comfortable but then she found her mind drifting to Joan and the time they had spent together in the kitchen earlier on. The book fell from Vera's hands as sleep overcome her.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been nearly over a week since Vera had first started working at Joan’s and they had fell into a routine, every morning Vera arrived with two cups of coffee’s and they would stand at the counter drinking the coffee’s in silence, a comfortable silence and then Joan would turn and say that she was going to be working on accounts or stock or stay with Vera in the shop.

It was Friday and Vera was standing at the counter, wondering what day it would be today. She wasn’t shy in admitting when Joan was working with her, it was her favourite days. When there were no customers, they would talk about pretty much everything, down to Joan’s preference in music and what films Vera was watching, it was all small talk but it pleased Vera that she knew more things about Joan. Joan placed the cup on the counter,

“I’ll be working out here with you today.”

Vera smiled, “Okay.”

“What, disappointed?” Joan asked.

“Not at all boss.” Vera said grinning.

“Pssh, boss! I’ll have none of that!” Joan said smirking, swatting Vera playfully on the arm.

“This afternoon will be busy; I have the weekly children’s story book session.”

“Oh that’s today?” Vera asked.

“Yes, today you shall see me in the children’s section, making different voices for the characters. I’ll be finishing up Matilda.” Joan said smiling.

“Oh that book is one of my favourites! And I think it’s all very sweet what you do and I can’t wait to see it”

“Yes, well I try to include the children too.”

“Oh will, Marie and David be turning up?” Vera asked and Joan nodded.

“That little boy hasn’t missed a session; I’ve no doubt he shall be here.”

Vera smiled, today was going to be a good day! To be honest every day had been good, it was certainly different to the other places Vera had previously worked. Although it could get quiet, it didn’t bother Vera because being in a store full of books, there was always something to do and then there was times like today when Joan was working with her. Vera knew she had never instantly connected with anyone else the way she had done with Joan. Vera went about checking the books, making sure everything looked neat and tidy and the bell rang, she turned around and Franky sauntered in.

“Well, well you’re still here then cupcake?” Franky asked grinning.

“My name is Vera.”

“Ooo feisty, I like it!” Franky said and Vera sighed and started walking towards the counter.

“You’re incorrigible.” Vera said pointing at her.

“So they say.” Franky said winking.

“Joan, there’s someone here to see you.” Vera said, realising she wasn’t going to win this ‘thing’ with Franky.

Joan was getting the children’s corner ready, making sure everything was in place for when everyone arrived and she currently sorting through the books, she heard what Vera said and stood up, making her way over. She looked at Franky and smiled,

“I trust you’re on your best behaviour?” Joan asked and Franky shrugged.

Vera looked back and forth at them and honestly, as annoying as Franky could be especially with this new nickname cupcake! That would have to go, their relationship was endearing and Vera just smiled.

“You’re not giving Miss Bennett here any trouble?”

“Me and cupcake are good.” Franky said laughing at Joan’s confused expression, she turned to Vera who just shook her head and said don’t ask. Joan just shrugged,

“So what you brings you here then?” Joan asked,

“I’ve not come to see you this time, I wanted to ask _Miss Bennett_ here a question and return some books.”

“Oh well, I’ll leave you to it then, you know where are if you need me?” Joan asked, her hand on Vera’s shoulder. Franky’s eyes lit up as she spotted Joan’s hand, there was this silent communication between Joan and Vera and Franky knew exactly what was going on. Oh was she going to have fun, sitting back and watching the two women.

“You…um, you needed to speak to me?” Vera asked suddenly nervous, glancing at Franky then at the counter.

“Yeah, I wanted to know if you liked it? Wait hang on!” Franky said, rushing over to the section where she found Vera the other day. Her finger glided past the books until she stopped at the one book she wanted, curiosity got to her. It was back in its place so it was one of two things, Vera put it back when Franky left or she had finished reading it and put it back. Franky left the book and came back over to Vera and guessed,

“You read it then?”

Vera blushed slightly remembering how she was lay in bed, reading the book…the romantic moments, the heated moments were all coming back to her and she was suddenly feeling very hot, she placed her hand on the counter and went slightly pale.

“Hey, Vera you okay?” Franky asked concerned.

“I was just messing around, I’m sorry. Here sit down.” Franky came around and held onto Vera’s arm guiding her to a chair and Vera sat down.

“I’m sorry.” Vera muttered weakly.

“Hey, it’s my fault, I guess I shouldn’t tease you so much.” Franky said apologetic.

“It’s just that…I did read the book and well yes it was very good, those moments between the two of them and how it was written. I’ve never read anything quite like it and all of the feelings I felt just came rushing back to me and I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, besides it’s nothing but a book.”

“Vera, it’s not just a book, you need to think about this, think about what you truly want.”

Before Vera could respond, Joan came rushing over.

“What’s going on?” Joan asked slightly panicked.

“It’s okay, Vera just had a bit of a dizzy spell, you’re alright now though aren’t ya?” Franky said gently patting Vera on the arm.

“I’m okay, thank you.” Vera said quietly.

“Are you sure? You look sick dear; do you need to lie down? I have a spare room you can use.”

“I’m fine.” Vera said smiling at Joan.

“Franky looked after me, seems she is okay after all.” Franky smirked and Vera laughed softly.

“A cup of tea might be handy right now though, I’ll go and make one, do you want one?” Vera asked, standing up.

“You’ll do nothing but sit there, I’ll go and make the tea.” Joan said sternly, Vera stayed put as Joan went off to make the tea.

“I mean it, thank you.” Vera said to Franky.

“No worries Vera and think about what I said yeah? I’ll wait till Joan’s back before I leave, she’ll only shout at me if I leave you alone and believe me the woman is quite scary when she shouts.” Franky said grinning.

“So what do you do?” Vera asked.

“I’m training to be a lawyer, a couple of years ago I might have been on the wrong side of the law but that one in there, she…well she saved my life and I sorted myself out. She’s a good person Vera.”

“I can tell.” Vera said.

Joan came back in with a cup of tea in hand, she gave it to Vera who said thanks and Franky looked at Vera who seemed a lot better.

“Well I better head off then, I’ve got some catching up to do.”

“Thank you for looking after her.” Joan said and Franky nodded.

Franky walked towards the door,

“I’ll see ya later cupcake!”

“It’s Vera!” Vera shouted back laughing.

Joan stood there with a worried look on her face, although some colour was back in Vera’s face, Joan wanted to be absolutely sure she was okay.

“I’m okay.” Vera said noticing Joan’s worry.

“You worried me.” Joan said quietly.

Vera stood up,

“I’m sorry, it was just a dizzy spell I feel much better after that tea so thank you.”

“Good well, it’s nearly time for the children to arrive.”

“Of course you go get set up, I’ll stand at the counter.”

Joan nodded and although she didn’t want to leave Vera, she had to. Vera was finishing the tea off when the bell rang, she looked towards the door and her mouth opened in shock.

“Vera?”

“Fletch.” Vera said sourly. “What are you doing here?”

A blonde woman appeared next to Fletch and then a child, Vera just stood there not knowing what to do, this was a time when she needed Joan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this story! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Vera took a deep breath; this was one of those situations where she found herself becoming increasingly nervous. After all, her relationship with Fletch didn’t exactly turn out to be great and they ended on, well let’s just say it wasn’t good. The fact that the last time they had an argument, Vera had gone round to his house to sort it out only for the door to be answered by the same blonde woman who was standing next to him now. Vera didn’t know where to look, she wanted to turn around and run through the back door to the kitchen but she knew she couldn’t do that. Fletch was approaching the counter, the woman and the child by his side and Vera could feel her palms becoming sweaty.

“This little buddy here wants to check out the children’s reading session.” Fletch said, his hand on the little boy’s shoulder. The boy looked up at Vera and smiled.

“Right, well…um…” Vera couldn’t form a sentence, she was stumbling over her words and she glanced at Fletch and saw him smirking and she instantly felt anger. Before she could speak again, she saw Joan coming over and relief washed over her.

“Welcome to Fergusons, I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you all before.” Joan said politely, she felt Vera shift next to her and Joan could feel something was wrong with her.

“Hi, I’m Fletch, this is my wife Linda and our child Benny, he’s pretty excited today.”

“Excuse me, I just need to get something.” Vera looked at Joan then went through the back door, Joan looked confused for a second before putting on a friendly face. She would of course go and see what was wrong with Vera when she could.

“The reading will start in 15 minutes or so, you can go and make yourself comfortable, browse through some books and I’ll be with you shortly.” Joan said smiling and Fletch nodded.

Knowing in a matter of minutes, the store would become increasingly busy with parents bringing their children in, Joan swiftly went through to the kitchen and found Vera leaning on the side with her eyes closed. Joan approached Vera and placed a hand on her shoulder softly, Vera opened her eyes slowly and turned her head so she was looking at Joan and she smiled weakly.

“My dear, what’s wrong?” Joan asked.

“I’m sorry I left you like that, it’s that man…he was.” Vera paused.

“Well you see, we were in a relationship.” Joan’s eyes widened slightly as she slowly started to understand.

“It didn’t end particularly good, we had an argument and I went to sort it out. Silly me, when I got there, he was already shacking up with that woman in there.” Vera sighed.

“I feel like such a fool; this has always happened to me. I’ve always been used or pushed aside or someone’s found something or someone better.” A tear rolled down Vera’s cheek and she wiped it away quickly. Joan took her hand off Vera’s shoulder and she thought about it for a second and then she lowered her hand so that it rested on top of Vera’s hand and she squeezed it gently.

“You’re not a fool, sometimes it feels like the worlds against us but it’s not. Bad things happen to many of us and do you know why? To make us stronger Vera, we rise above these problems, we get through it because we are strong and good always comes after the bad. I can assure you of that.”

Vera stared into Joan’s eyes, she had never heard such beautiful words being spoken to her before. She really did have to wonder what happened in her life to deserve to have such a kind woman as a friend and then she thought, maybe this was the good part what Joan just spoke about. Vera continued to stare and Joan stared right back but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was as if they were trying to read one another’s souls, they wanted to see deeper. Eventually, noise from the store broke eye contact and Vera felt as if she had been holding her breath for a lifetime, she suddenly felt shy and looked away with a blush and Joan smiled,

“Will you be okay?” Joan asked.

“Yes, I just need a minute to compose myself and I’ll come back into the store.”

“Well, don’t be too long. You’ll miss me reading to the children!” Joan said, laughing lightly.

“I wouldn’t dare miss it!” Vera said chuckling.

Joan left the kitchen and as she went back into the store, she stood for a minute just to gather her thoughts, that was certainly an intense moment with Vera. It wasn’t awkward in any sense, no it felt as though Joan could have stood there for an eternity staring into Vera’s deep orbs…

Looking around the store, Joan walked forwards and saw that the children’s area was nearly full and she mentally shook herself. Whatever had just happened in the kitchen had to stay in there, for now it was time to do her job and she as she walked over, the children turned around and started cheering in their high pitched voices and Joan laughed. She said hello and she sat down, beady eyes staring back at her as she picked up the book that she would be reading from and she presented it to the children.

Vera walked out from the kitchen a few minutes after Joan and she could hear Joan talking to the children, her voice more excited than usual to engage the children. Straight away Vera was smiling, she stayed at the counter in case there was any customers which was okay anyway because she could still see and hear Joan from here and during a quiet period of no customers, Vera took the chance to lean on the counter and watch Joan. She had the children’s full attention which Vera thought was incredible, maybe it was a natural aura coming from Joan or maybe it was the way Joan used different voices for the different characters which Vera had begun to love instantly, it was just magical to watch and Vera found it difficult to turn away. There was a pause in the book and Joan looked over to Vera knowing she was watching her and they shared a smile.

The bell chimed and Vera, against her will had to look away, a customer had walked in and they started browsing through the selection of books and Vera waited patiently at the counter, her attention on the customer but still hearing Joan. The customer needed help and Vera went over right away and the customer told Vera that they were after a certain book but couldn’t find it. Vera asked the name of the book and what genre it was and she found out that they were looking in the completely wrong section, they both laughed and Vera took the customer to the correct section where minutes later they found the book. After serving the customer, Vera turned her attention back to Joan who had just closed the book and was talking to the children, asking them questions about the chapter and giving out lollipops.

Parents started to fill the store and Joan went to speak to some of them and made sure that every child was back with their parents. After doing so, Joan quickly made her way over to Vera.

“Hm, I did wonder why the children loved you that much.” Vera said and Joan raised her eyebrow.

“All those lollipops you gave them.” Vera said her eyes twinkling and Joan knew she was teasing and playfully nudged her.

“Shh, you’ll give my secrets away.” Joan said and Vera laughed.

They smiled and before either of them could speak again, a voice interrupted them, they both realised it was Fletch and Joan glanced at Vera to make sure she was okay and Vera nodded.

“Benny just wanted to thank for today, he really enjoyed himself.” Fletch said, looking at Vera the entire time. Joan rarely disliked people but with Fletch she just got an instant dislike especially as he was addressing her with what he was saying but completely blanking her.

Joan cleared her throat and it made Fletch look at her,

“You have a well behaved boy there, I’m glad he enjoyed his time here.”

There was an awkward silence and Fletch nodded.

“Right well, we’ll be off then. Thanks again.”

Linda and Benny walked off and Fletch stayed by the counter, he quickly leaned towards Vera.

“We need to talk.”

“No, we don’t.” Vera said strongly.

“Oh, someone’s grown a backbone.” Fletch said with distaste.

“Go home.” Vera said and Fletch shook his head.

“We’ll talk one way or another.” Fletch said and before anything else could be said, his view of Vera was blocked by Joan.

“I suggest you go and take your family home, I will not stand for harassment towards my employee’s and if it continues I’m afraid I will have to ban you from this store which will be an upsetting experience for Benny I would expect.” Joan said and Fletch scoffed, he thought about replying but he saw the sharp look in Joan’s eyes and he decided to leave the store. Parents and their children left, customers left and it was just Joan and Vera left.

“I hope you’re okay.” Joan asked Vera.

“I am, after what you said in the kitchen it just made me think about everything and you’re right. Good will happen, it will outweigh the bad and I’ve never stood up to him, well anybody before now like I just did.”

“You should be proud.” Joan said. “I’m proud of you.” She added and Vera felt her eyes well up.

“Thank you for today, I think without you here I would have been a mess.” Vera said quietly and Joan shook her head.

“You don’t realise how strong you are Vera; you truly don’t give yourself enough credit.” Joan could see the tears making their way down Vera’s face and she stepped forwards and wiped the tears away and without thinking she wrapped her arms around Vera and hugged her.

Vera melted into the hug, she gripped onto Joan, feeling the warmth embrace her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update! 
> 
> Although the long wait, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Weeks had passed since the incident with Fletch, they hadn’t seen him since Joan spoke to him and although it was a shame for Benny, Vera couldn’t help but feel mildly relieved. That was a situation she never wanted to be in again. They hadn’t spoken about it, they hadn’t even spoken about hug or what Joan had said to Vera but something had changed that day, that much was for sure. The tension hung in the air, unspoken words and it just turned into being very civil. Vera would arrive and they would make small talk and then get on with the jobs for the day, in all honesty it wasn’t making Vera happy and she wondered if it was the same for Joan.

Vera stood at the counter, watching Joan picking out some books that were on the shelves, it had been a particularly quiet day and the silence was surrounding the two of them. With a heavy sigh, Vera took a step back from the counter.

“I’m just going to make a cup of tea, would you like one?” Vera called out and Joan didn’t even turn around.

“No, thank you.”

Vera just made her way through to the kitchen and she put the kettle on and leaned against the side, she found herself in a daze just thinking about what had happened and if anything had gone wrong. Sure she could feel herself growing closer to Joan, the woman was unlike anyone Vera had met before and that was good but what had gone wrong? Did Joan regret hugging Vera? Questions swirled around in Vera’s head and she didn’t hear the door opening nor the footsteps approaching her. The kettle had long ago boiled.

“Are you okay dear?” Joan asked and Vera jumped, she turned around and Joan was standing close to her.

“I um sorry, you scared me!” Vera said.

“My apologies.” Joan said smiling.

Vera went back to making a drink and with a shaky hand she went to pick up the cup but she felt Joan put her hand on her shoulder.

“We need to talk.” Joan said softly and Vera nodded, her heart started beating faster, the soft tones coming from Joan’s voice gave her butterflies in her stomach. Joan went and sat at the table and Vera followed her.

“I wanted to apologise if I’ve been distant lately.” Joan said and Vera glanced at her, she saw nothing but sincerity in Joan’s eyes.

“I thought we were becoming good friends but ever since that _day_ , things haven’t been the same.” Vera said.

“We are good friends Vera.”

“Then why the distance?” Vera said and the tone stung Joan slightly.

“I…” Joan stood up.

“This isn’t easy for me…” Joan said and she gave a short laugh. “I can’t remember a time when I’ve struggled to find the right words.”

Vera couldn’t help but feel confused, yes she hadn’t known Joan for a long time but seeing her like this was out of character.

“Do you want me to go?” Vera said, unsure of why she asked her that.

“No, not at all, I…” Joan sighed in frustration, she took a deep breath.

“Yes, things haven’t been the same since that day my dear, don’t you see what’s happened?” Joan asked and Vera was clasping her hands together. It fell silent and Vera decided to stand up and move so that she was standing in front of Joan.

“Tell me what’s happened.” Vera said gazing up into Joan’s eyes and Joan shook her head slightly.

“Please?” Vera said and she felt herself reciting the words Franky had said to her, _“Vera, it’s not just a book, you need to think about this, think about what you truly want.”_

“I can’t help but wonder if it’s not the answer you’re looking for.” Joan said.

“Try me.” Vera said, taking a leap and reaching out for Joan’s hand. Joan looked down at their hands now together and she sighed.

“You’re such a good person.” Joan said. “I’ve never felt a connection just like this with another person, I could see it the first time I met you.” Joan smiled.

“In the short amount of time we’ve known one another, I’ve grown closer to you than I have to anybody in my life and I kept asking myself why? How has this happened? I think deep down I knew the answer but you have to understand Vera, it hasn’t ever been easy for me to admit my feelings but the moment I…I put my arms around you I knew.”

“Think about what you truly want.” Vera whispered.

“What was that?” Joan asked.

“I want Joan.” Vera said to herself. “I want you.”

“Vera?” Joan said not quite believing what she had just heard.

Vera brought her hand to Joan’s waist, her heart was beating wildly and she didn’t think at one point in her life that she would be where she was now, that’s what made this moment beautiful. Joan cupped Vera’s cheek and ran her thumb along Vera’s lips softly and Vera closed her eyes for a second. Vera felt warm lips touch her own and she gripped Joan’s side, feeling as if she didn’t hold onto something she would fall! The kiss was slow, painfully slow and when they parted it left Vera wanted more, so much more. She never realised there could be that much passion in just one kiss, she touched her lips with her fingertips and gazed at Joan through hooded eyes. Vera’s mind felt hazy but then suddenly it dawned on her what had just happened, she had just kissed Joan, a woman…

“Um, I-I have a to go.”

“Vera?!” Joan called out, following Vera back through to the shop.

Vera turned around to say something, anything but nothing came out, she felt the tears building up and she fled the shop.

Joan could only stand there and stare at the door, she closed her eyes and hung her head, what had she done?


	7. Chapter 7

Vera burst through her front door and rushed to the kitchen, she wiped her eyes, feeling the tears forming and she tried to take a steady breath but there was so many thoughts running through her head. She could still feel Joan’s lips upon hers; she could still feel her lips tingling from the kiss. She brought her hand up to her mouth and ran her fingertips along it as she had done earlier and she shut her eyes. A warm, burning sensation ran through her body. This wasn’t supposed to happen, she was supposed to be in a relationship with a man, get married and have children, that was always what her mother had said. What had just happened with Joan was frowned upon with her mother and she had never been shy to say how she felt about it but as Vera leant against the kitchen side, she thought to herself. ‘If this was so wrong then why on earth did it feel so good?’

Vera glanced around her kitchen and found what she was looking for; she reached over and grabbed the wine bottle. Maybe it would help her think clearly, then again probably not but Vera was sure she needed it. She opened the cupboard, took out a glass, opened the wine, and poured some into the glass. She was about take a sip when the doorbell went, she sighed and thought to herself that whoever it was, they had quite possibly the worst timing. She took a slow walk to the front door, she opened it and she wasn’t prepared in the slightest for who was standing there. A feeling of fear, sickness and embarrassment overcame Vera as she stared at Joan.

“I…um…?” Vera tried to find the right words to say but failed miserably.

“Vera.” Joan said softly and Vera felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

“Please, can I come in?” Joan asked and Vera was torn, she wanted to say no but at the same time her mind was screaming at her to let Joan in. Vera slowly looked up into Joan’s eyes and she gave her a short nod, Joan smiled and stepped inside Vera’s house.

Joan followed Vera into the kitchen and she saw the glass of wine with the bottle next to it on the counter.

“Do you want a glass?” Vera asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

“I’m quite alright dear, thank you anyway.” Joan said and she took off her black leather gloves, walked towards the counter and placed them down.

“I feel that I need to apologise for earlier on.” Joan said and Vera whipped her head up and stared at Joan. There was no need for Joan to apologise for anything she had done nothing wrong.

“You have nothing to apologise for.” Vera said quietly.

“I do Vera, I well, I forced my…feelings on you; I should never had said anything. I let everything tumble out and it wasn’t fair. It isn’t fair on you, if I had never of said anything then we wouldn’t have kissed and then you wouldn’t have run off.” Joan said.

“It’s not your fault; I was as much of a part of that kiss as you were.” Vera said.

“Then why run? Was it that bad?” Joan said then she cleared her throat and Vera watched as Joan held her gloves in one hand, it looked as if Joan was nervous, scared even.

“It wasn’t bad at all, it was um…” Vera took a healthy sip of her wine and she found some confidence inside of her. “Joan, I’ve never felt the way I felt from kissing someone before.”

“How did you feel?” Joan said her heart beating faster by the minute.

“I felt truly alive. It was exquisite. I felt like in that moment, I had found myself that this is what I wanted.”

“But…” Joan said knowing there was a but coming, she closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them Vera was standing closer to her, she reached out and placed her hand on Vera’s cheek.

“I can’t do this.” Vera muttered. “I simply can’t, I-I’m scared! I didn’t know this was possible, I didn’t know I could feel like this and it terrifies me Joan. All my life, I’ve been told that this isn’t accepted; please understand how difficult this is for me.” Joan took her hand away.

“I do understand my dear; I really do, you forget how old I am. It wasn’t always easy for me growing up and knowing I preferred female company and at first I couldn’t quite understand why but when I finally knew, it scared me too. I'm here for you."

“I need some time.” Vera said and Joan nodded.

“Of course, when will I see you at work next?” Joan asked hopeful.

“Not tomorrow.” Vera replied and she didn’t miss the disappointment across Joan’s face.

“It’s just…I just need to sort my head out.” Vera said leaning forwards; her eyes followed the way Joan nodded once more. The silky grey little strands of Joan's hair falling onto her face, Vera reached out and pushed them away, she felt Joan’s warm breath on her skin and she bit the inside of her lip. She moved her hand slowly around so it was at the back of Joan’s neck.

“Vera…” Joan whispered.

Vera rested her head against Joan’s and sighed.

“You’re intoxicating, Ms Ferguson. I can’t think when you’re here, I want to...I want to but I just can't.” Vera broke away and she felt her hands tremble slightly and she watched Joan pick her gloves up and put them back on.

“Come back when you’re ready, I won’t push you Vera just please promise me this will not destroy our friendship.” Joan said gazing at Vera.

“I promise.” Vera said and she followed Joan to the door. Joan turned around and looked at Vera one last time before she walked away. Vera watched her as she walked away from her house until she was just a shadowed figure.


	8. Chapter 8

Joan stood at her counter and sighed as she looked around the empty shop. It was funny really, all those years she had worked alone, she never thought having another person work here would turn her life upside down but it had done. The shop felt bare, it felt dull. It hadn’t been that long at all but without Vera here, it just didn’t feel right.

The door opened and Joan looked over,

“If it isn’t my favourite person!” Franky said with a bright smile and walked over to the counter, she lifted herself up and sat on the counter, expecting Joan to shoo her off like she always did but this time she didn’t.

“Hey, what’s up?” Franky asked, her eyes searching Joan’s. “Little cupcake got a day off today?” She added.

“Franky, please.” Joan said quietly and Franky furrowed her brow.

“She’s gone?” Franky asked.

“No! I…she’s just having a few days off, something happened and I-I I shouldn’t say really.” Joan said turning around and trying to find something to do.

Franky shook her head, she knew Joan could be stubborn sometimes, in the sense of she would never share her problems with another person, afraid she would be bothering them too much when in reality it would help her a lot by talking to another person. Franky walked to the door and turned the sign to closed.

“What are you doing?” Joan called out.

“We’re going into the kitchen to talk, come on I’ll even make you a cup of tea.”

“Hm, that would be the first.” Joan said with a small smile.

“Don’t get used it though.” Franky said smirking.

When they entered the kitchen, Joan went to sit down and Franky stood up, leaning against the side, she paused for a moment before speaking to Joan.

“She kissed you didn’t she?” Franky asked and Joan whipped her head around, staring at Franky.

“How did you know?” Joan asked confused and Franky shrugged.

“Lucky guess.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter I’d like to forget it happened.”

“That’s not true.” Franky said pulling out a chair and sitting by Joan.

“I’ve seen the way you are around Vera and you like her.”

“It seems she wants to forget about kiss anyway, it was a mistake on her part.”

“I don’t believe that.” Franky said.

“Listen, has Vera ever been with another woman before?”

Joan shook her head.

“Exactly, she probably hasn’t even had feelings for another woman, probably never even thought about the idea that she could be with a woman. Don’t you think this would be difficult for her?”

“Of course I do! That’s why I’m giving her the space she wants!” Joan said her voice raising.

“So then stop moping around and thinking she regrets what happened.”

“You’re right.” Joan sighed.

“Of course I am.” Franky said grinning.

“You are right but also just slightly annoying.” Joan said with a small smile.

“But that’s why you love me.” Franky said bumping Joan’s shoulder with her own.

“Mm if you say so dear.” Joan said and she placed her hand over Frankie’s for a moment.

“Now where’s my cup of tea?” Joan asked and Franky laughed.

“Damn, I thought you’d forget.”

They went back out into the shop and Franky stayed with Joan throughout the day, which Joan was grateful about. It didn’t give Joan chance to mull over what had happened and before Joan knew it, it was time to shut the shop for the day.

“I appreciate you staying with me today.” Joan said.

“You’ll be okay?” Franky asked and Joan smiled.

“Yes I will, I’m going to head up and have an early night I think.”

“You know where I am if you need me.” Franky said making her way towards the shop door.

“Of course, now go home, I’ve kept you here long enough!”

“I’ll come by tomorrow.” Franky said and they exchanged smiles then she left.

Joan tidied up some paperwork on the counter when she heard the bell and the door opening; no customer would come by at this time knowing the shop was closed.

“What have you forgot Franky?” Joan asked, her eyes looking down at the counter.

“Joan…”

Joan looked up and the paperwork in her hand fell to the floor, she saw Vera standing there. She looked so vulnerable, her eyes were glassy as if she had been crying, she looked freezing and Joan wanted to rush over and gather her up in her arms.

“My dear, what are you doing here?” Joan asked, inching forwards.

“I…I’ve been walking around for most of the day and I’ve ended up here. I’m sorry, I know it’s late, honestly I didn’t realise the time till I came here.”

“Nonsense Vera, please stay. You look like you could use a nice warm tea.” Joan smiled and she saw Vera smile.

Without saying another word, Joan made sure the shop door was locked and she went to the kitchen, Vera following her from behind. As Joan went to make the drinks for the both of them, she felt a cold chill when Vera stood next to her and without thinking, she reached out and gently put her hand on Vera’s.

“You’re freezing!” Joan said. “Come on, I’ve got a fire in the living room I’ll put it on so you warm yourself up.”

Joan went through another door and then went up the stairs; she knew Vera was following her again and when they reached the top of the stairs, Joan took her through to the living room.

“Here, take a seat anywhere, I’ll come back up with the tea.”

Joan went to light the fire and as soon as it was lit she walked towards the door and she glanced back at Vera before going to make the drinks. With Joan gone, Vera sat down on the chair nearest the fire and she felt the warmth instantly hit her and she sighed. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, she felt a sense of peace being here, she felt protected and with the warmth from the fire still hitting her, she fell into a deep sleep.

When Joan returned, she came through to the living room holding a tray in her hand and she placed it down on the table.

“Here you go.” Joan said picking up the tea, when she got no response she put the cup down and went over to where Vera was sat and her eyes softened. Joan went and found a blanket and placed it over Vera and slowly, she reached out and stroked Vera’s hair.

“Sleep well dear.”


	9. Chapter 9

Vera opened her eyes and winced; she put her hand on her neck and sat up. She stretched her neck the best she could then she looked around and was confused at first at where she was but then last night came flooding back to her, turning up at Joan’s after walking around for the entire night and she glanced at the tray next to her and remembered Joan going to fetch some tea for her. Vera realised she must have fallen asleep before Joan had come back. She sat back on the chair and sighed, things felt like such a mess right now.

Vera pulled the blanket off her and stood up, she folded the blanket up and turned to the tray and picked it up. She made her way to the kitchen area wondering if Joan was already up, she hadn’t looked at the time but she could guess it was early and when she got into the kitchen she glanced at the clock which read 6:30am. Vera set the tray down and started to wash up the cups, her mind wandered back to when her and Joan had kissed and she felt her cheeks grow hotter. It had felt so good and that’s where the problem lay. Why was Vera trying to fight this? For once in her life she had found something, well someone that made her feel truly alive yet she was fighting it. Vera set the cup on the drainer and mentally shook her head; she was done fighting it was time to do something for herself.

“Vera…”

Vera turned and saw Joan standing in the doorway and she looked exquisite. Her hair was down, shimmering grey streaks standing bold and soft curls towards the bottom. Vera found herself wanting to run her fingers through her hair. Joan was wearing a robe clearly showing Vera that she hadn’t long gotten up. Vera dried her hands and leaned against the counter.

“I was just about to make a cup of tea, do you want one?” Vera asked and smiled.

“I’d love one thank you.” Joan said walking into the kitchen and sitting down.

There was a certain atmosphere between the two women, a certain tension that needed to be broken. Joan could feel it as she was sat at the table.

“Did you sleep well dear?” Joana asked.

“Other than this knot in my neck yes.” Vera said followed by a small chuckle.

She placed the cups of tea down on the table and sat opposite Joan.

“Thank you Joan.” Vera said after a few minutes of silence.

“What for?” Joana asked.

“For last night, for allowing me to stay the night. I um well truthfully I didn’t intend to turn up here or maybe I did I don’t know. I just knew I had to go for a walk to clear my head.” Vera said.

“And did you clear your head?” Joan asked.

“I…don’t know.” Vera said weakly. “I don’t know what to think right now.”

The previous pep talk that Vera had given herself about doing something that felt good and right, was now being pushed to the back of her mind. Nerves were instead consuming Vera.

“I don’t want to push you or influence you in any way.” Joan said. “I can see the pain this is causing you and if there’s one thing I don’t want to do, it’s to cause you pain. If you need to take some time away I’m not going to stop you. If you don’t want to work here anymore…” Joan’s voice started to break.

“You can leave.” Joan managed to say and she cleared her throat.

“I don’t want to leave.” Vera whispered and Joan glanced at her with hope in her eyes.

“I’m confused and exhausted but I know I don’t want to not work here and I don’t want to leave.” Vera said and Joan nodded.

“Okay, we’ll take each day as it comes then yes?” Joan said then took a sip of her tea.

“Yes that sounds good.” Vera said and Joan reached over and patted Vera’s hand.

“Thank you for the tea dear, I’m just going to go upstairs and get dressed. Do you need to go back to yours to get ready? I can give you a lift if you need one.” Joan said.

“No it’s uh…it’s okay I’ll get a bus or a taxi or something.” Vera could feel a blush rising and if Joan saw it she never commented on it, she simply said okay, see you later and went out of the room. As soon as Joan was gone Vera stared at her hand, the hand that moments ago Joan had touched and she could still feel the warmth from her touch. Vera groaned and echoed Joan’s words in her head, ‘we’ll take each day as it comes.’ Which was fine but just then when Joan touched her hand Vera could feel that strong urge pulling her towards Joan and she knew eventually she wouldn’t be able to resist.

It would be okay, Vera could just come to work and keep her mind busy on the shop. That way she wouldn’t have time to think about Joan and what was going on between them…

Vera gathered her things together and left Joan’s. She got back home in a short amount of time and after she fed her cat first then she made her way upstairs to shower and get changed. After getting ready, she picked up her phone to check the time and she had ten minutes before she had to be at work.

The door burst open and Joan looked up, her glasses perched on the end of her nose. She stared with amusement as Vera stood there looking slightly flustered and out of breath.

“Did you run back?” Joan asked.

“I thought I was going to be late.” Vera said catching her breath.

“I wouldn’t have minded Vera, I know we had an eventful night it’s okay.”

Vera shrugged, “I really hate being late.”

“I don’t know about that.” Joan said moving over when Vera came around to the counter.

“Why’s that?” Vera asking putting her bag down on the counter.

“I like to think being late has helped you or do you not remember the first time we met?” Joan said her eyes shining and Vera smiled.

“Very true.” Vera picked up her bag again and walked behind Joan, she bent down slightly to reach the shelf under the counter so she could put her bag down and she could feel Joan’s eyes on her. She looked up and met Joan’s eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Vera asked standing up.

“Nothing, you just have…” Joan reached out and smoothed Vera’s hair.

“A piece of hair sticking up.” Joan finished with a smile and stood there holding her breath, she stared at Joan and felt herself closing the gap between them, a distant bell ringing in the background.

“Well if it isn’t my two favourite people!”

Vera jumped and took a step back; she exhaled deeply and turned her attention away from Joan.

“Franky.” Joan said and Franky looked at both Joan and Vera almost certain she had just interrupted something.

“I’m just going to make a drink.” Vera said and she practically ran into the back room.

“Shit, did I just interrupt something then? Because it definitely looked like you two were just about to…you know.” Franky said leaning on the counter and Joan sighed.

“I’m not entirely sure what just happened.”

Franky studied Joan’s face and the emotion she was showing.

“You like her.” Franky said.

“Well yes of course I do.” Joan said.

“No…I mean you really like her. I haven’t seen a look like that from you ever.” Franky said.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Joan replied backing away.

“Oh come on Joan, this is me you’re talking to. Don’t use that barrier with me.”

“I’m not using a barrier; I simply don’t want to talk about it.” Joan said and Franky backed down.

“Okay I won’t push you but you know where I am yeah?”

“Always.” Joan said and she managed a small smile.

“I’ll be on my way then, places to be, people to see and all that. I just popped in to make sure you were okay.” Franky said and with that, she made her way out of the shop leaving Joan to think about what Franky had just said.

‘You like her…I haven’t seen a look like that from you ever.’

Joan didn’t want to admit it but she knew what Franky said was right and if Franky could see it, the question was what was Vera seeing?


	10. Chapter 10

“Was it National ‘Get a book day’ today or something?” Vera joked after sorting through a pile of books that had been left on one of the tables. Joan chuckled and lifted her head looking at Vera.

“It has been a rather busy day hasn’t it? Care to unwind with me after today’s antics, with a drink that is.” Joan asked.

“Oh, well y-yes I’d like that very much.” Vera replied smiling.

“Great! I’ll just finishing cashing up and we can go on through to the kitchen.” Joan said.

After a while, Joan could feel Vera’s eyes on her, it wasn’t an unsettling feeling in fact quite the opposite and as Joan finished up, she glanced over at Vera who had quickly looked the other way. Joan smirked and she looked around the shop, it looked a lot better than it did earlier.

“Finished.” Joan said and she waited for Vera to walk over to her and once she did, they both made their way into the kitchen. Joan went straight to the cupboard to get some glasses out.

“What do you like to drink?” Joan asked. “I have tea of course but I was thinking something a little stronger, I’ve got a lovely bottle of red, vodka, whisky…”

“Wine would be perfect, thank you.” Vera said sitting down and Joan went to get the bottle.

Joan poured some wine for herself and Vera and she held the glasses in her hand.

“Come, let’s go the living room. Those chairs don’t do anything for my back after being on my feet all day.”

Vera nodded and smiled, she followed Joan through to the living room and her eyes found the chair she had fallen asleep on only a few days before but she turned to the sofa and sat down. Joan stood behind Vera waiting for her to sit down and when she did, Joan sat on the far side of the sofa, giving Vera the space if she needed it.

They sat in silence for the best part of five minutes, Vera was sipping her wine and Joan was sat back quietly observing Vera.

“A penny for your thoughts.” Joan said breaking the silence and Vera turned to look at Joan and she smiled.

“I’m not sure a penny would be enough.” Vera replied, she paused and put her glass on the table nearby. She had to be honest, if she couldn’t be honest with Joan then what was the point? Vera sat back and clasped her hands together tightly.

“I like you.” Vera said though it came out as a whisper and she wasn’t sure if Joan had heard but when she looked up, she saw Joan moving closer to her on the sofa and she knew she had heard her.

“And I like you.” Joan said equally as quiet, she reached out with her hand and took Vera’s into her own and brushed her thumb over Vera’s hand.

Vera gazed down at their hands joined together and she felt a flutter in her chest, she gazed into Joan’s eyes.

“I more than like you…I know I care for you deeply I can feel it, I wasn’t sure what the feeling was at first but now I know and I-“ Joan stopped her by placing a finger on Vera’s lips.

“I know.” Joan said softly. “I know.” She repeated and Vera smiled, her eyes brimming with tears at the confession she had just made.

“Have I been that transparent with the way I’ve been feeling?” Vera joked.

“On the contrary my dear, I had no idea you felt this way, not until that hug and that kiss…and even then I wasn’t sure if it was the heat of the moment, if maybe you did it on a whim.” Joan said honestly.

“Well did you…you know, was it the heat of the moment for you?” Vera asked timidly.

“My dear Vera you must know?” Joan said and Vera tilted her head.

“Know what?” Vera asked.

“How I feel about you, I feel the same as you feel towards me. All these years I’ve spent alone thinking I was content to live that way but then you came into my life and it changed completely, for the better. I don’t want to spend any more time alone and I too care about you deeply.”

“You do?” Vera asked, a tear trailed down her cheek and Joan caught it with her finger.

“I do.” Joan confirmed and Vera smiled, she leaned forward capturing Joan’s lips into a deep kiss. Her hand rested on Joan’s cheek pulling her closer to her and Joan moaned into the kiss wondering where the shy woman had disappeared to. Joan moved so she was in a more comfortable position and ended up straddling Vera on the sofa, she bent down and placed several kisses along Vera’s neck and Vera shivered in delight. Vera moved her hands so they were trailing up Joan’s waist and she stopped when she felt the swell of Joan’s breasts, she lightly ran her fingers across them and instantly felt Joan’s nipples harden and Joan groaned.

“Don’t tease dear, please.” Joan said sitting up, she cast her eyes on Vera and saw the desire within them and it took every ounce of Joan to get up off Vera and sit next to her.

“We should stop.” Joan said after catching her breath and she saw a flicker of disappointment in Vera’s eyes.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, god I want to, more than you know but you’ve only just acknowledged your feelings and I don’t want to push you in any way. I want you to make sure you’re completely ready.” Joan said hoping Vera would understand and Vera’s eye softened.

“You’re too good to me.” Vera said and Joan smiled.

“You are more than welcome to stay the night though and well if you think we can manage it, we can sleep together, strictly sleep!” Joan teased and Vera chuckled.

“I think two grown women should be able to do that, don’t you?” Vera asked and Joan’s eyes were full of amusement.

“Yes, we should be able to; in that case I’ll show you the bedroom and find some nightwear for you.” Joan said smiling as she stood up; Vera was close behind her as they made their way to the bedroom. Joan opened the door and when Vera walked in she smiled, the room was lovely. On the far side, Vera saw a bookcase with many books on there and she chuckled.

“Something funny?” Joan asked.

“You own a bookshop yet you still manage to fill half of your bedroom with books, you could just…go downstairs and get them.” Vera teased.

“Just because one could, does not mean they should.” Joan teased back and they laughed.

Joan went straight to the drawers to search for something for Vera to wear and she pulled out a nightgown and a flannel set of pyjamas, she held them in her hand and gave them to Vera.

“I didn’t know what you’d feel most comfortable in.” Joan said and Vera shrugged.

“Whichever is fine with me.” Vera said smiling, she turned around and made her way to the bathroom to get changed and Joan watched her go. When the door was closed, Joan changed into her own pyjamas and pulled back the covers waiting for Vera to come back.

“I don’t know which side you prefer but choose any.” Joan said hearing Vera’s footsteps, she look up and whatever she was going to say was forgotten as she cast her eyes over the short nightgown that Vera has chosen to wear. Something that Joan was almost regretting.

“You don’t play fair.” Joan said coming up to Vera and raking her eyes up her body.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself.” Vera said and Joan took a deep breath.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Joan left the bedroom muttering words to herself that Vera made out to be ‘She’s out to test me.’ 

Vera smirked and she looked at the opened book on the bedside table and knew that the left side was where Joan slept so she got in the other side, Joan came back in after a few minutes and she saw Vera already lay down and she smiled. Joan turned the bedside lamp on and switched the main light off, she got into the bed next to Vera and they both lay still.

“This is ridiculous.” Joan said and Vera silently agreed they were grown women and this was going against everything Vera said earlier on. Vera mentally shook her head and she moved closer to Joan, leaning on her side and she rested her head on Joan’s chest feeling the rise and fall off her chest, when she listened carefully she could hear Joan’s heartbeat and she smiled. A groan escaped her Vera’s lips when Joan ran her fingers through her hair.

“You like that?” Joan asked and Vera nodded, Joan kissed the top of Vera’s head and carried on stroking her hair.

“Where do we go from here?” Vera asked and she felt Joan’s fingers stop moving and she sighed, her thoughts were getting the better of her.

“Vera we will go as slow as you want, whatever you want. No pressure okay?” Joan said and Vera nodded.

“I don’t ever want you to feel pressured and please, please tell me if you don’t want this anymore. I would…” Joan’s voice cracked a bit. “I would understand but I couldn’t bear it if you felt that way and didn’t tell me.” Joan said.

“That will never happen.” Vera said strongly. “What I feel for you, I’ve never felt this way before and I think I’m overthinking everything right now.”

“Mmm.” Joan agreed.

“Perhaps a good night’s sleep is in order then and we can talk some more tomorrow.” She said moving her fingers through Vera’s hair again and smiling.

“Feels so good.” Vera slurred her voice thick with sleep.

“Sweet dreams Vera.” Joan said moments later when she realised Vera had fallen asleep, she carried on running her fingers through her hair, listening to the soft breaths and knowing already that this younger woman had worked her way into not only her life but her heart too.


End file.
